


Fate (bought us together)

by GameOfOlicity, xolicityx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameOfOlicity/pseuds/GameOfOlicity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xolicityx/pseuds/xolicityx
Summary: ANOTHER OLICITY MEDICAL DRAMA!





	1. The resident

"I’ll have the chicken crispers with cheesy fries and nachos and a coke please." Felicity smiled as she handed the menu back to the waiter.

"I’ll have the ribeye steak ,well done, with a side of mashed potatoes and vegetables please." smirked the dark brown haired, grey eyed man who sat in front of her. 

"You know if it was any other day I would have your neck for the choice of food. You know fried things are not good for you."

"Then thank god its not any normal day. Plus I haven’t had fried food in so long Connor. Consider it a gift?" She smiled innocently.

"You’re lucky you got that acceptance letter. We’re going to the gym tomorrow. Ill pick up the groceries after my shift tonight, so you don’t get snacks." 

"Okay dad." she smirked as she slightly pushed him.

Small conversations were made between the blonde petite girl and the much larger man as they waited for the food to arrive. About twenty minutes into their conversation the food arrived.

"Finally!" Felicity was giddy to finally eat fried food, to the surgeon’s dismay.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." he slyly commented in a semi-hushed tone.

"I heard that." she said as she took a bite of her nachos while trying to suppress a moan.

"You were meant to." he said as he cut a piece of his steak and ate it.  
\---  
-Flashback to earlier that day-

Today was not like any other day. It was match day. It was the day Felicity got the letter that would define the rest of her medical career. She has applied for the cardiothoracic surgery program in many hospitals, and today was the day she would get the letter that will tell her which hospital she would start her residency at. It was barley nine AM when Felicity was awake sitting on the couch waiting for the mail man. When the mail man arrived at their doorstep about an hour later, Felicity was already outside waiting for him.

"Exciting day Felicity?" He smiled at the blonde fondly.

"Yes Bob!" she said as she reached for the letter with the Chicago Medical Association logo on it and waved it in the air. "It is indeed!" She hugged the mail man and ran towards the day. "Have a good day!" She shouted before running upstairs. She ran into their apartment and ran to Connor’s room and jumped on him. "It’s here! Wake up! Connor come on!" she pulled his cover off him. 

"I just slept three hours ago." he groaned as he flipped to the other side.

"I don’t want to open it without you." she playfully punched his back.

"Fine." He moved which made Felicity fall on the bed next to him. His eyes were opened and he was looking at her. "I’m up." He said as he sat up.

Felicity quickly at up in the bed and crossed her leg with the letter.

"Remember Felicity, as long as it’s a good hospital anything is okay." Connor reassured her.

"I know." she took a deep breath before she opened the letter but not looking at the paper. "Okay, I can’t." She gave the paper to Connor and hid under the cover.

"Felicity?" Connor said as he looked at the paper.

"It’s bad isn’t it? Damn it, I knew I should have studied harder!"

"Can you shut up for one second?! You did it!" He laughed not being able to contain his happiness.

"I did it?" She said wide eyed.

"Chicago Medical Centre, Cardiothoracic surgery, under the supervision of Connor Rhodes!" he showed her the paper and got up and hugged her. "You did it!" he laughed as he spun her around the room.

Felicity let out a sigh of relief and cries of happiness as she held on to him tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! I wouldn’t have been here of it weren’t for you." she kissed his cheek as she laughed as he put d down.

"Tonight we celebrate! Dinner at Alinea’s on me." he smiled as he kissed her head. "I’m so proud of you."

She hugged his waist. "Thank you." she whispered as he wrapped his hands around her again.

-End Of Flashback-

“I can’t believe you’ll actually work under me." he took a gulp of water from the glass that was on the table.

"I’ll be the best god damn resident you’ll ever have." she smiled widely.

"That I’m sure of." he said as he took another bite of his steak.

A couple hours later, both Felicity and Connor were at their apartment, Felicity watching netflix as Connor got ready for work.

"Okay, you have my number if you want to reach me." he said as he grabbed his duffle bag from his room. 

"I also have Natalie’s, Will’s, Ethan’s, April’s and Maggie’s. Are we really going to have this conversation every time you go to work?" She sighed as she got up and helped him pack the bag with extra clothes and anything he might need for the night shift.

"You know I worry about you." He sighed looking at the blonde.

"I’m fine. I have no reason not to be." She smiled as she patted him slightly on the back.

He knew she was right. He knew she was fine. He just couldn’t help but worry.

"I made you another dinner. Ham and cheese, baby carrots and a protein bar. Now go. Have a good day." She put the brown paper bag in the bigger bag.

"Thank you." He kissed her head as he grabbed his bag and walked to the door.

"Hey Connor!" She shouted from the kitchen. Connor turned around to look at her.

"I love you." She smiled. "Now go be the best, like I know you are, and save lives."

Connor smiled as he grabbed his car keys from the small table beside the door and walked outside.  
\--

Today was a pretty busy day in the ED so Connor was helping. Their shifts were almost over and Connor was checking some charts as the number of patients started to decrease. 

"Hey Dr Rhodes." A voice came from behind him.

"Doctor Queen? How can I help?" Connor looked at the taller man.

Oliver Queen was one of the emergency department attendings in Chicago Medical Centre. He was a well built, extremely tall,blue eyed, blonde haired genius who graduated from Harvard Medical School.

"We’re all going to Molly’s after our shift. I was wondering if you would like to join? Dr. Charles is buying." He stood right beside the door to the doctor lounge.

"I have to get home first. I might catch up with you later. Save me a drink." Connor said signing some papers and giving them to Maggie.

Oliver nodded as he entered the doctor’s lounge to get changed.

"You know you need a few days to yourself." Said Maggie from behind the nurses’ station.

Connor sighed. "She’s been through a lot. I just worry about her."

"I know you do, but if you want to help her you need a break. She’s a big girl, she can take care of herself for the night. It’s five in the morning she’s probably asleep.”  
She did have a point.

“Fine. I’ll just text her.” Connor said as he grabbed his phone from hiz pocket and walked to the lounge.

CR: Going to get some drinks with everyone. Call me if you need me.

Oliver was on his way out when Connor stopped him. “Wait, I’m coming with you.” He said as he walked to his locker to get his bag.

“Let’s go.” Oliver said grabbing his bag off the bench and walking with Connor out the door.


	2. Vintage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is very short but this is mostly a filler chapter!
> 
> The next chapter is going to be a dialouge chapter.
> 
> I'd love to hear your comments about the new chapter and your thoughts about what's coming next.
> 
> Thank you for reading xx
> 
> xolicityx

It was seven in the morning when Connor had finally made it home. The apartment was silent, which meant Felicity was asleep. Connor put his hospital bag on the small brown bench they had beside the apartment door. He was tired. Who wouldn’t be after a ten hour shift? He was tipsy, that’s for sure. Three beers and a scotch would do that to a person. He slowly walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

“Hey.” Felicity came in wrapped in her purple blanket. “Enjoyed your outing?” Felicity sat on the bar stool behind the kitchen island.

“Yes. I’m so tipsy I’ll probably have the worst hangover when I wake up.” He got out all the ingredients for a ham and cheese sandwich. “Why are you up this early?” He said looking ay the wall clock that hung up on the opposite wall.

“Bad dream.” She sighed as her lip slightly wobbled as she looked away.

“Felicity?” Connor frowned.

“I’m going for a walk. I need some fresh air.” She quickly went to her room and locked the door. She got dressed in black jeans and a red tank top. White sneakers on her feet. She stared at her reflection in the mirror that stood in the corner of the room. The scars on her arm reminding her of the days she was trying so hard to forget,espically after the dream she had.

“Felicity please open the door.” Connor knocked on her door.

She opened the door with a smile of an unknown source. She grabbed her jacket from her closet and wore it.

“Can we talk?” Connor bit his lips anxiously.

“There’s nothing for us to talk about Connor.” She grabbed her purse.

“What about the dream?” He tried to coax her into opening up. 

“I don’t want to talk about it Connor! I just don’t!” She snapped and walked out of the apartment. She hated that Connor was so nice to her. She hated that she snapped at him. She hated that she put that much pressure on him. 

She sighed as she walked towards the coffee shop she likes. Vintage Café is where she would go when she was having a bad day or not enjoying it. She crossed the street and entered the shop. There was a band playing who were new, so Felicity ordered her coffee and sat down in front of the stage to watch.  
The lead singer was pretty hot. She was sure she was staring, but there was something about a man holding a guitar.

The unknown singer smiled at her as they were getting ready for a new set. Felicity smiled back. She felt weird, because she was not one to flirt.

She heard her phone buzz and it was a text from Connor.

CR: I just want to make sure you’re okay. Are you?  
FS: I’m at Vintage. I can’t be in danger here.

She put her phone down as she rolled her eyes and watched as the band started playing.

“ Please don't see just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies. Please see me reaching out for someone I can't see.” 

Felicity’s lips dropped. His voice was unbelievable. He was also singing one of her favourite songs. She felt her heart beat twice as fast.

“Take my hand let's see where we wake up tomorrow. Best laid plans sometimes are just a one night stand. I'd be damned Cupid's demanding back his arrow.So let's get drunk on our tears and God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young. It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run. Searching for meaning  
But are we all lost stars, trying to light up the dark?”  
Felicity got lost in his voice, letting her coffee get cold. Felicity could feel the pain behind the man’s strong voice, which made the songs he sang all the more enjoyable. The song was over before she knew it. Mr. Handsome made his way to her.

“Can I get you another cup of coffee? This one must be cold.” He turned on his charm and gave Felicity a smile that made her weak at the knees.

“I.. uhh.. would love one Mr..” She bit her lip as her cheek turned crimson.

“Queen.. Oliver.” He shook her hand.

“Smoak.. Felicity. She smiled. “Care to join me Mr. Queen?”

“I’d like that very much.” He sat beside her and called a waitress. “I’ll have a black coffee no sugar and..”

“Coffee, milk, with a hint of vanilla.” Felicity smiled as the waitress walked away.

“This is going to be interesting.” Oliver mumbled. 

“I heard that.” Felicity bit her lip to contain her embarrassment.

“You were meant to.” He laughed.


	3. The Geek and The Musician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff and smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut is written by my bae laurie  
> love you girl!
> 
> okay guys so I decides against the dialouge chapter just because I love descrptive writting!
> 
> THERE IS A SEX SCENE SO IF YOU ARE AGAINST IT READ UNTIL THE DOTTED LINES.

“So, what is a girl like you doing here ,alone, at this time?” Oliver asked as he took a sip from his coffee.

  
“A girl like me? What is that supposed to mean?” Felicity’s eyebrows furrowed slowly fumbling with her mug.

  
“Beautiful.” Oliver stated. “I meant what is a girl as pretty at you doing here, at this time, alone.”

  
Felicity could feel the heat in her cheek. He just called her pretty.

  
“Can’t pretty girls get coffee?” She looked at him, their eyes met for the first time. Felicity just couldn’t help but notice how beautiful his eyes were. A much darker blue than her own.

  
“I just... didn’t expect a pretty lady to be having coffee alone. Guess it’s my lucky day.”

  
Felicity couldn’t help but giggle. “Does that pickup line work with all the girls?”

  
“Actually no.” He laughed. “I am not very good with the ladies.”

  
“You’re lying.” Felicity babbled. “I mean look at you. The eyes, the hair, the body, and that voice.” Felicity paused as she took a sip from her coffee as she felt the heat radiate even more.

  
“Thank you.” He smiled. “Did you like the performance?”

  
“That was my favourite song.” She took a sip from her coffee.

  
“Mine too.” He fummbled with his cup.

  
“Do you do this full time?” Felicity asked curiously.

  
“No.. I’m actually a third year medical resident.” He laughed. “I need to pay my student loans somehow.” He pointed at his guitar that stood on a stand on the stage.

  
“Wow.” If Felicity was being honest with herself, she did not expect that. “With a voice like yours I would have thought you did gigs for a living.” She stated as she played with the sleeve of his sweater absentmindly.

  
“I tried. My parents had higher expectation though, so I decided to try and do both though being a doctor was not even on my list of things I wanted to be. As soon as I started I fell in love with medicine, the amazing rush I get when I help a hurt person. That’s why I decided to continue my residency as a trauma doctor.”

  
“What school did you go to?” Felicity asked.

  
“Harvard.” He shrugged.

  
“I tried applying there.” She laughed.

  
“Harvard Medical?” He looked at her surprisingly.

  
She nodded. “Apparently 16 is too young to try and become a doctor.”

  
Oliver choked on his coffee. “Excuse me?”

  
“Why do I get this reaction everytime. I graduated highschool when I was 16 okay?” She finished the cup of coffee and set it down on the table.

  
“What did you end up studying?” Oliver asked curiously.

  
“Information technology and cyber security at MIT.” She smiled at him.

  
“Woah. We have a geek on our hand.” He joked.

  
“Call me a geek one more time and I’m hacking your bank account and donating all your money to save the pups foundation.” She arched her eyebrow slightly.

  
“Is it bad that I found that extremly hot?” He smirked.

  
“You can’t expect any less Mr. Queen.” She laughed.

  
“What do you say we get out of here?” He said slightly touching her hand.

  
Felicity thought about it a little. She really liked everything about Oliver Queen. She was willing to give it a try. She needed a little excitement in her life. She grabbed her phone and saw that Connor has called her twice. She texted him that she would be staying at Caitlin’s and didn’t wait for a reply.

  
“I would love that.” She smiled as she grabbed her purse and walked beside him  
About half an hour of walking and talking they arrived at Oliver’s appartment. As they walked inside Felicity noticed the small studio Oliver has made for himself in a small corner of the house. She admired all the guitars he had hung up on the walls and the shelf full of records. A very old record player was sat beside the shelf. It was obviously passed down to Oliver, as Oliver took very good care of it. A black piano sat in the corner and Oliver set his guitar beside it. Felicity slowly walked towards the piano a sudden feeling of sadness rushing over her as she barley touched the keys.

  
“You play?” Oliver asked as he took off his jacket and turned on the heaters.

  
“I used to.. Haven’t played in five years.” She sighed.

  
Oliver could feel how upset she was.

  
“How would you like to play something for me? I’ll play the guitar and we can sing.” He shrugged.

  
“No way. I do not play in front of people.” She looked away from him.

  
“Come on! You choose the song.” He got his guitar out.

  
Felicity sighed. “I haven’t played in five years. I’m rusty.”

  
“Felicity, choose a song.” He smiled. “I’ll help.”

  
Felicity had her reasons for not playing the piano in so long. Even though she was not in the mood to be nostalgic and remember what the piano symbolized, she actually felt secure with Oliver. A stranger she met a few hours ago. She feels she can actually be herself without feeling the hurt and anger she usually felt about herself. She felt genuinely happy and more characteristically her old self again.

  
“Bird set free, Sia.” That song described her feelings so well.

  
He nodded as he strapped his guitar around his shoulder and Felicity sat straight at the piano.

  
She touched the first key and everything came slowly after. Oliver joined with the guitar as Felicity started singing.

  
“Clipped wings, I was a broken thing.Had a voice, had a voice but I could not sing.You would wind me down.I struggled on the ground. So lost, the line had been crossed  
Had a voice, had a voice but I could not talk. You held me down.I struggle to fly now.”

  
Oliver started singing in the chorus. “But there's a scream inside that we are frightened. We hold on so tight, we cannot deny. Eats us alive, oh it eats us alive. Yes, there's a scream inside that we are frightened. We hold on so tight, but I don't wanna die, no. I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die.”

  
They finished the song together and by the end Felicity had tears stream down her face. She felt Oliver wrap his arms around her. He could not believe what an amazing voice she had.

  
...(smut)...  
“That was amazing!” he held her cheeks between his hands and slowly wiped the tears off her face. “Why are you crying?”  
Felicity looked up at him. There was concern written all over his face.

  
Felicity got on her tiptoe and kissed him. As afraid as she should’ve been Felicity only felt happy and excited. Oliver had one of his hands around her neck, pulling on her hair to tilt her head backwards so he can deepen the kiss.

Felicity moaned against his lips, allowing his tongue to dance with hers, Felicity was now being carried by Oliver, toward a darker place in his apartment. Before she knew it , they were in his bedroom as Oliver slowly sat her on the bed.

She laid back and Oliver followed, pinning her between him and the bed. He places his free hand on her waistband and then up her ribcage where her bra was. She arched her back, and allowed him to undo her bra. She helped him take it off and then took his own shirt off before letting him take hers.

He laid back on her and they kept kissing each other fervently. It was just moans, grunts and tongues twisting in each other’s mouths. They grinded against each other, looking for some very much needed friction. When Felicity finally had a jolt of it she moaned louder against his mouth and whined.

“Oliver.” She whispered and heard him do the same mere seconds after.

“Felicity.” Then it hit her, full force. It was the first time since... since it happened. She didn’t know if she was ready. What if he didn’t like it? What if-

“Hey.” He interrupted her thoughts and she secretly thanked him for that.” You wanna keep going? Or is it too soon?” He panted while planting kisses on her face, neck and top of her breast.

“Don’t stop.” She begged as she reached for his pants where she unzipped it and pulled his briefs and pants all at once. His cock sprung free and if she was honest with herself she hadn’t seen anything like that before. It must’ve been obvious because Oliver chuckled.

“Is it intimidating you?” He smirked, the proud bastard.

She chuckled and shook her head. “A little bit, but nothing I can’t manage.” She said in a sexy voice that made Oliver groan.

He bent over and took a condom from his nightstand while Felicity took her own clothes off and laid back on the bed.

He aligned himself at her entrance and grinded just a few time, making her whine and beg for more when, without any notice, he penetrated her all at once and it took her breath away. He was big. Very big. She needed time to adjust but oh lord was it good. She groaned and grindes against him.

“You okay?” He looked up at her and waited for her to signal an okay, which she gave in the form of a nod.

He started thrusting into her slowly, agonizingly slowly. It’s like he knew how to torture her.

“Faster.” She started, and he got faster, but it wasn’t enough.

“Harder!” She whined and he obliged, pumping into her and groaning at the same time. Something carnal and animal, exactly what Felicity needed. He panted and she groaned. At that very moment she realized the only sounds she could make were moans, whines or groans and she was totally fine with it. That woman was worth it.

“Oh fuck. Yes!” She yelled, and he thrust in faster and harder.

“I’m going to make you yell my fucking name!” He started

“Yes!” She panted, a weird feeling started to spread on her lower belly. Something she hadn’t felt in a very long time. She bit her lower lip, her legs started shaking uncontrollably and her nails scratched his back mercilessly.

“Fuck me Oliver. Harder!” She said and he finally let go of any string pulling him back from going full force on her because never in her life had she been fucked like that.

He took one of her breast between two of his expert fingers and the other in his mouth, his tongue playing with her pebbles nipple and Felicity went closer and closer toward oblivion.

“Come on baby. Come for me. I wanna hear you scream.” He whispered against her breast and that was her undoing.

Her breath caught up in her throat for a brief instant and her legs tightened around his waist before her orgasm exploded in her lower belly and his name escaped her lips as she shook from her brain wrecking orgasm. He kept pummelling inside her, driving her through her orgasm like a pro as he emptied himself as well in the latex around his cock.

When they finally came down from their high. Both panted and smiled like a teenagers after their first time.

“Well. We are most definitely doing this again.” Felicity said, her orgasm offering her unending happiness and making her feel like she was on cloud nine.

Oliver felt pretty much the same.

“I’ll do anything to please a woman.” He winked at her and she laughed.

“Such a gentleman.” She chuckled and let him take her in his arms.


	4. Roses and Sandwitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter!  
> Hopefully this is the last short chapter cause this story is about to get intense!

A couple of hours later Oliver woke up to a very empty bed. He got up and looked at the alarm clock that sat on his black nightstand. It was just after twelve and to say he was upset Felicity wasn’t there would be an understatement. He got up and got dressed and walked to the kitchen sleepy. What he saw in the kitchen made him gasp. He noticed fresh roses in a vase on the black marbled countertop. A small note was taped to the side of the vase.

  
**I couldn’t sleep. I hope you don’t mind but I took your keys and went and got these and I got lunch from the resturant at the end of the street. I would have done it myself, but the kitchen isn’t exactly where I belong. Oh and there is freshly squeezed Orange juice from the farmer’s market in the fridge! I had an amazing time this morning and I’m sure that it will not be the last time. I have to go home and get ready for work. Lunch is in the breakfast nook.**  
**Felicity**

Oliver had the widest grin as he walked towgards the breakfast nook. Different selections of sandwiches presented themselves on the table in a neat way. He noticed another note on the table.

  
**There is freshly brewed coffee in the pot ;)!**

  
Oliver let out a laugh. He couldn’t help but wonder why Felicity , a complete stranger he has met a fee hours prior, took so much of her time to make something like this for him. He sat down and grabbed a grilled cheese and went to the kitchen to grab the orange juice from the fridge.

  
Felicity had made it home at around two after going grocery shopping for the apartment. She quietly walked in to a completely quite house. She dropped her purse and took off her shoes near the bench beside the door. She walked to Connor’s room and slowly opened the door to a sleeping Connor. She slowly covered him and kissed his cheek slightly as Connor opened his eyes slightly.

  
“Hey you..” He said in a raspy voice.

  
“Hey.. I’m sorry.” She whispered.

  
“What for?” he said as he scooted over so Felicity sat beside him.

  
Felicity slowly sat beside him as Connor put his head on her lap. Felicity subconsiously played with his hair.

  
“For snapping at you this morning. I just had a bad dream, which made me wake up cranky, which made me snap. I’m very sorry.” She said in a mouthful.

  
“Just make me coffee. I’ll forgive you then.” He looked up at her.

  
“I went to Starbucks on my way home. I even got you the apple cinnamon cupcake. I didn’t even get anything for myself, and to top it all off I did some exercise by walking.” She laughed as she poked his cheek. “Come on we need to get ready for work.” She pushed his head off her led and got up. “If you are not up by the time I’m done I’ll leave without you.” She kissed his cheek and left the room.

  
Connor got up and slowly and walked to the kitchen, grabbing the coffee and the muffin and then going back to his room and to his private bathroom.

  
Felicity quickly took a shower and walked out of the bathroom to where her closet stood. She needed to wear comfortable clothes but she also needs to make a good impression. She decided to wear black pants and a navy blue V-neck. She wore her black Adidas , then closed her closet and put her hair in a messy but very professional bun. She grabbed her phone and decided to text the very handsome musician doctor.

  
**FS** : Hey stranger :)

  
Oliver was getting dressed in his black and grey Henley shirt and black pants when his phone rang in his pocket. He picked up the phone and frowned at the message from the unknown number Could it be her?

  
**OQ** : Felicity? How did you get my number?

  
He sat down on his bed with his phone in his hand as he saw that she was typing.

  
**FS:** So glad you remembered my name :p but very upset you forgot that I’m a genius who can hack into anything to find information.

  
Oliver smirked as he started texting back.

  
**OQ** : It’s pretty hard to forget a child genius. I loved the roses and lunch. Maybe meet me at the coffee shop tomorrow morning and I can make it up to you with flowers and breakfast. Then maybe have a jam session?

  
Felicity laughed and shook her head as she decided to keep him on read. She packed extra clothes and went to the kitchen to make Connor and herself a homemade dinner. Baby carrots, protein bars, bottle of water and a ham and cheese for him and a cheese sandwich for him.

  
“Connor come on! We’re going to be late!” She put the lunch bags in each of their bags as Connor made it to the living room all dressed.

  
“Come on lets go.” He said grabbing his car keys and the apartment key and walking out the door followed by Felicity.

  
Oliver arrived at the hospital earlier than usual. Upon entering the Emergency Department he find balloons and a box of cupcakes sat next to Maggie.

  
“Is it someone’s birthday I’m forgetting?” Oliver furrowed his eyebrows.

  
“Actually, we have a very special person joining the hospital today.” Maggie gave him a couple of charts to look over.

  
“What do you mean special?” Oliver flipped through the charts as he continued to talk.

  
“They’re here!” Natalie Manning ,the paediatric resident, smiled as the doctors gathered in front of the door. Connor came in followed by Felicity.

  
“Surprise!” They all screamed in unison making Felicity smile widely.

  
“You guys didn’t need to do any of this!” She hugged all her friends and then noticed an all familiar face staring from the side his mouth gapped.

  
Oh frack.

 


	5. The one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very short but very juicy.

Felicity has had an exhausting first day. The ED needed the extra hand so Connor made Felicity help. Just her luck, there was a huge pile up on The Dan Ryan Expressway. Felicity worked helping Oliver all day. She was amazed by what the man could do. He has saved ten people out of the twenty people who were admitted to Chicago Med. The other ten needed more critical care and were passed on to more experienced doctors. After their shift was over Felicity walked to the doctors lounge where she knew Oliver was. What she wasn’t expecting though was Oliver speaking to Connor.

“I thought you were going home earlier.” She babbled at Connor as she blushed looking at Oliver.

“I thought I would wait and we can go home together?” Connor slightly raised an eyebrow.

“Actually.. I have a date.” She looked at Oliver.

“A date?” Connor looked at her surprisngly.

“Yes. A date. Where a boy and a girl go out. Together. For a doctor you sure are slow.” She laughed and she heard Oliver laughed and Connor gave him a look.

“Come on are we going or..” She looked at Oliver. 

“Yeah, just let me get my things. I’ll meet you at the door.”

Felicity nodded and walked out the door.

“So, you and Fel?” Connor stood at his locker picking his bag from his locker.

“Yeah.. She is something special.” Oliver said as he picked his back bag and looked at Connor. “Why ask?”

“Because she means everything to me. Be careful with her. She deserves the best.” Connor walked out of the door leaving Oliver in the middle of the room.

Felicity stood by the door as Oliver exited the hospital  
.  
“I didn’t know you got accepted into medical school.” Oliver smirked.

“You never asked.” She shrugged. “I never knew you worked here.”

“You never asked.” He teased.

“Fair enough.” She laughed.

“I thought I was the one who should ask you on our first date.” He smiled kissing her cheek.

“I want to sing and play the piano. Do you have to go to vintage today?” She looked at him hopeful that he wouldn’t.

“Not until next week. They closed the shop for some renovations.” He took Felicity’s bag and they started walking next to each other.

“Then off to your appartment we go!” She smiled. 

“Good news is you are making breakfast today. I might be a child genius but the kitchen is not my area of expertise. Unless you are trying to poison yourself. Which is another story all together..” Felicity stopped herself mid-ramble. “Sorry.. It’s something I do when I’m anxious.”

“Why are you anxious?” Oliver held her hand and intertwined their fingers together.

“Because, you’re handsome, you’re talented and you’re smart. With my luck I tend to believe good things are just temporary. I know you’ve noticed the scars.” She shrugged.

“Want to talk about that?” He said looking at her as they walked.

“Would it make you run away from me?” She bit her lip slightly. 

“Never.” He simply noted. 

She sighed as she nodded.  
.-.-.-.-.-.  
-FLASHBACK-  
“Mom! I’m home!” Shouted a sixteen year old Felicity as she came through their house door. Felicity Smoak lived in a one floor house with her mother, Donna Smoak, in Glencoe, when she was not at the dorms.

“Fel?” A male voice sounded from the kitchen.  
She smiled widely as she ram to the kitchen as she was met with her brother.

“Connor!” She ran into his embrace as he picked her up spinning her slightly.

“Hey princess..”

Connor Rhodes was Felicity’s older ,adopted, brother. When Donna was younger told she would never be able to have children due to scar tissues on her fallopian tubes. She and Noah Kuttler then decided to adopt. It was love at first sight when Donna saw Connor as the adorable four year old ,at the time. A couple of months later Donna and Noah welcomed Connor into their family.

Four years later The Smoak family were blessed with the news of expecting their first born. Nine very hard months later, on July 24th Felicity Meghan Smoak was born and became a beautiful addition to the family.  
To say Connor loved Felicity and vice versa would be an understatement. Since their father left them at a young age Felicity thought Connor would make the perfect father figure in everything. Felicity spent all her time with Connor , mimicking him. He help teach her a lot of things, including but not limited to medicine.

“What are you doing back from Guadalajara!” She screeched in excitement.

He slowly set her down on the ground. “Mom was not feeling well..”

“What? Where is she?” Felicity started to worry.

“The hospital.” Connor said calmly trying not to scare Felicity.

“How bad?” She said the tears rolling down her cheek.

“It’s pretty bad.” Connor held her hand. 

“I just spoke to her before I drove home today. She.. what?” Felicity couldn’t form words.  
\--  
“Hey..” Felicity felt his very soft hands on her cheek wiping her tears away. By the time Felicity has reached that part of her story , they were standing in front of his apartment and Felicity suddenly lost it. Uncontrollable sobs escaping. Oliver put their bags on the floor as he hugged her tightly. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t feel like telling me. Not now, not if it makes you upset.” He kissed her forehead. 

At that moment, Felicity felt like he is the one she wanted to spend the rest of her existence with. 

The rest of the day was mostly spent cuddling on the couch with cute fluffy makeout sessions. Felicity got up a couple of hours later and went and sat on the piano.

“Come on Mr. Guitar man.” She smiled as Oliver stood up and grabbed his guitar from it’s stand.

Felicity could get used to this being the new normal.

Her new normal.


	6. Alex and Thea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY ITS TAKING ME SUCH A LONG TIME TO POST I AM JUST SLOWLY DYING BECAUSE OF MY CLASSES AND MY GRADUATION PROJECT.
> 
> ILL TRY POSTING EVERY FRIDAY AND/OR SATURDAY.

Oliver sat on the couch holding Felicity tightly while they watcheda romcom. Felicity was wearing a pair of Oliver’s baggy but comfortable sweatpants and a tank top that she wore to the hospital that morning.

 

Felicity picked up the bowl of popcorn and started feeding Oliver as she ate.

 

It was almost mid afternoon and they were just enjoying their time together.

 

“We need to go to sleep if we plan on working tomorrow.” She whispered not taking her eyes away from his.

 

“I don’t want to move.” He mumbled as he held her a little closer.

 

“Fine.” She snuggled closer to him.

 

“My sisters are going to love you.” He babbled out of nowhere.

 

Felicity sat up beside him.

 

“You have sisters?” She asked. At that moment she noticed how she barely knows Oliver.

 

Oliver got up and grabbed a box from the shelf and sat beside her again.

 

“I know I haven’t been open about my family.” He got an album out,and opened it to a picture of a girl, not more than four years old holding a baby.

 

“That’s my older sister, Alex.” He pointed at the girl with a wide smile on his face.

 

“She’s the crazy, adventurous one of us, but she is also the sweetest soul you can meet. She has a restaurant in New York called Vause, where she is the executive chef. I learned all my cooking skills from her.” He flipped the album to a more recent picture of Oliver, Alex,another girl and a baby in Alex’s arms.

 

Oliver pointed to the other girl. “That’s piper, Alex’s girlfriend. Alex and Piper are high school sweethearts.” He then pointed at the baby.

 

“That’s Robbie, my nephew and godson, named after our dad. ” He looked at the picture fondly. “He was exactly a week old in this picture. Now he’s three and he looks exactly like Alex.” He got his phone out and showed Felicity a more recent picture of Robbie.

 

Felicity smiled at the picture of the boy. Dark brown hair, green eyes and a grin that resembled his mother’s exactly.

 

“I see the gorgeousness genes run in your family.” Felicity laughed as she snuggled closer to him as he flipped the album to a picture of him about four years old holding another baby, a girl.

 

“That’s Thea. She is our youngest. She actually lives in Italy trying to pursue a career in fashion. I miss her like crazy.”

 

Felicity sat back up. “Why don’t you go visit?” She asked curiously.

 

“Out schedules are pretty messed up. You know it’s pretty impossible to take days off work, but the three of us make sure we are together at least once a year, because it’s hard for Thea to be here all the time. Alex ,on the other hand, lives in New York so she is here more often than not , and when I actually have some decent time away from the hospital I would go vist.”

 

Felicity listened to Oliver attentively as he spoke so fondly of his sisters, and how he was so proud of them. Oliver was such a family man, and it is most probably the most attractive thing she found in him.

 

“You know.. after my parents passed away in acar accident three years ago.. our bond has been so much stronger than it has ever been. I know I wouldn’t be able to do any of the things I love doing if it weren’t for both of them.” He closed the album and put it back in the box.

 

Felicity’s heart fluttered. Oliver was an amazing guy. A very thoughtful, passionate guy. She was sure she wanted him for every moment she lives.

 

“Felicity? Would you go on a date with me?” Oliver smirked.

 

“I thought we were past this.” She laughed.

 

“I noticed I haven’t even taken you on a proper date. What kind of boyfriend does that make me?” He chuckled.

 

Felicity smiled widely.

 

“Hey what is that smile for?” Oliver put his forehead against hers.

 

“You just called yourself my boyfriend.” She slowly kissed his lips.

 

“I thought we were past that..” he laughed.

 

“We are.. it just sounds so much better now, that it’s said out loud.” She whispered.

 

“So will you?” He intertwined their hands.

 

“A million times yes.” She smiled as she kissed his lips slightly.

 

As soon as they separated, there were loud knocks on the door. Felicity got up and answered the door.

 

“Surprise!” Came a chorus of voices as Felicity’s eyes widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes im using characters from OITNB.  
> No its not the same storyline.
> 
> I hope you liked this!  
> Please comment and leave kudos! :)  
> I would love to hear what you think will happen!


	7. Wow you’re tall

 

“Wow you’re tall.” Felicity blurted out and instantly blushed.

 

The much taller woman took two steps back and checked the apartment number and then looked at the blonde who stood beside her , who was holding a sleeping kid, then looked at the much more reasonably heightened brunette who stood on the other side of her and then looked at Felicity.

 

“Uh.. this is Oliver Queen’s apartment right?” Asked the blonde as she slightly shifted the little boy in her arms.

 

“Yes.. yes! Come in!” Felicity felt extremely flustered. “Oliver!” She nearly screamed on the top of her lungs as she grabbed her bag.

 

Oliver half lazily walked out of the bathroom, his toothbrush still in his mouth. His mouth fell a gap as soon as he saw his sisters by the door and quickly went to the bathroom to rinse off and ,just as fast, went to hug them tightly.

 

“Thea what are you doing here!?” He hugged his little sister tightly. He then walked to Alex and hugged her tightly. “Hey Lexie...” Felicity saw the way Oliver held on to his sisters and it just made her heart flutter.

 

He smiled looking at the kid and the woman holding him. The slightly younger woman started waking up the kid.

 

“Robbie, look who’s here.” She whispered in his ear.

 

The boy sleepily looked around until his eyes locked with Oliver’s.

 

“Uncle Ollie!” He smiled reaching out for Oliver.

 

Oliver quickly grabbed the boy and hugged him tightly.

 

“I’ve missed you so much buddy!” He kissed him all over eliciting a very audible giggle from the little boy. Oliver just took a couple of seconds to hug the blonde tightly. “Hey pipes..”

 

Felicity didn’t want to intrude so she slowly walked to the door and walked down the hall towards the elevators.

 

She quickly sent him a test so she wouldn’t worry.

 

FS: hey, just wanted you to enjoy as much time with the sisters. Ill see you at work.

—-

“We have a surprise.” Alex said with a smirk on her face.

“But, you and that blonde from earlier are coming to dinner tomorrow at Chez Louis tomorrow.” Said Thea as she grabbed a beer from the fridge for everyone.

“This sounds important if it got you back from Milan.” Oliver wrapped his arm around Thea as she sat down and snuggled closer to him.

“You’ll see.” Alex said as Oliver slightly ruffled Robbie’s hair while the three year old was coloring.

“So.. the blonde.. and here I thought I was the only blonde in your life Mr.Queen.” Teased Piper as she took a sip from her beer.

“Well.. it’s all fairly new.” Oliver grabbed his phone as it buzzed. It was the fifth message Felicity has sent she left.

FS: They think I’m weird.  
FS: I made a complete fool of myself.  
FS: The first words I said to your sister were “wow you’re tall.”  
FS: okay I’m going to end the embarrassment.  
FS: I hope you’re having fun. Im going to have a shower and get ready for work.

Oliver smiled as he texted her back.

OQ: They want to officially meet you. Does dinner tomorrow sound good to you?

FS: yes! But that means we need to also take the morning shift the day after.

OQ: I was gonna do that anyways so I can take you on a proper date on Friday.

“Look at him smirking at his phone.” Piper teased.

“Does the blonde have a name or are we just going with the blonde?” Alex asked sarcastically.

“Felicity Smoak.” Oliver rolled his eyes at his sister as he slightly punched her in the arm.

“Uncle Ollie I want a grilled cheeth thadwich!” Robbie climbed on top of Oliver’s lap as Oliver picked him up.

“Anything for you monkey.” He walked to the kitchen holding his nephew.


	8. Sibling bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven’t posted in a month! Im sorry! I was just had a terrible few weeks.
> 
> Mind you, here is chapter 8 :)

Next day  
-Flash back-

“Alex! Oliver! Thea! Time for lunch!”

Thea, thirteen years old at the time walked in to the dinning dinner in her pajamas, to her mother’s dismay.

“Would it kill you to get ready for the day?” Moira said as she placed her famous assortment of sandwiches in the center of the table.

“Just let it go mother. Weekends are made for pajamas and movies.” She said as she took her seat on the first chair on the left. 

Alex entered the house. “Good, just in time for lunch.” She ruffled Thea’s hair. “Hey kid, where is your mother.” 

“Kitchen.” Mumbled Thea as she continued to text someone on her phone.

Being a twenty one year old Alex was an adventurous soul. Just a year prior she had finally came out to her parents. Her parents couldn’t have been prouder of her for being comfortable with her own skin. To that she was grateful. A few month later, she was finally able to bring her first official girlfriend home.

Her siblings and parents took a quick liking to Piper. She was well spoken, had posh manners and was an intellectual.

Unfortunately, Piper’s parents weren’t as welcoming of Alex. Alex has tried every way to get into their good graces but to no avail. Piper assured her every time that as long as they have each other, no one would matter.

“Mother.” Alex entered the kitchen and kissed her mother’s cheek.

“I didn’t know you would be joining us for lunch! Is Piper with you?” Moira asked.

“Sadly, no. It’s her brother’s birthday, so they’re spending the day together.” Alex started helping her mom squeeze the rest of the fresh oranges.

“That’s too bad. I even got her the fresh avocados she likes from the farmer’s market. Well maybe another time then. How are classes going?”

Alex attended The Chef Apprentice School of the Arts, Chicago Illinois. She had enjoyed helping her mother cook for mostly all the years she’s been home. Cooking has always been her escape.

“Classes are going great. I can’t believe I’m graduating in a few months. Feels like a feat.” Moira chuckled.

“Let’s go eat.” Said Alex as she quickly cleaned her hands.

“Go get your brother. He has been obsessing over his college applications. I haven’t seen him come out of his room all day.”

Alex nodded as she walked up the stairs. She walked to the end of the hallway and knocked on the door to the left.

“Mom I’m not hungry.” Came a mumbled voice from inside.

Alex opened the door and walked in. “Hey kid.” 

Oliver looked away from the papers sprawled all over the table to look at the person talking.

“Alex!” He got up and hugged his sister. “God, I miss you.” He mumbled still holding on to her.

“Hey, I miss you too.” She hugged him back and kissed his forehead. “What’s up? You okay?” 

“I’m worried if i was honest. Im scared I wont get into Harvard. I need my essay to be perfect and I cannot write.” He pointed to the pile of crumbled papers in the corner of his room.

“You better clean that up before your mother sees it.” Alex joked trying to get a chuckle out of her brother, and succeeding.

“You know what is the best answer for a writer’s block?” Alex suggested.

“What?” Asked Oliver finally letting her go and looking at her.

“A burger and a milkshake from shakeshake. My treat.” Alex smiled.

“Alex, I still have 5 different applications to do.” Oliver looked at his laptop than back at her.

“Oliver, registration doesn’t even open for a month. Come on.” She gave him her best pout.

“Fine, but if I don’t get in then it’s all your fault.” He grabbed his sneakers and wore them.

“Alright.” Alex smirked. “I’ll even let you drive baby.” She gave him her keys.

“Can’t believe you call that piece of junk baby.”

“Hey! That piece of junk picked you up from everywhere for five years.” She pushed him slightly.

“Hey, I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” He laughed.

—-

OQ: I’ll pick you up in half an hour. I want to take you somewhere first.

FS: which dress?  
~Image attachment~  
~Image attachment~

OQ: The red dress screams beautiful. The black one screams I need you in my bed tonight.

FS: Then I’m definitely wearing the black one ;)

Felicity smirked as she threw her phone on her bed and continued to curl her hair. A couple of minutes later a knock was heard on her door.

“Come in!” She said as she turned around and Connor entered.

“Hey stranger..” Connor was in a shift when Felicity arrived that morning, so they haven’t seen each other in almost three days.

“Hey!” She smiled at him as she patted the bed beside her so he can sit.

“A date with the doctor?” He asked teasingly as she continued curling her hair.

“If you call dinner, with both of his sisters and a sister’s fiancé a date than yeah.” She sighed.

“Not happy?” He asked.

“Im just afraid I’ve made a bad first impression.” She mumbled.

“You’ve met them already? We have a lot of catching up to do.” 

“Yes I did. I opened the door for them, while only wearing his shirt. Then I babbled something stupid, you know like I do. Right after I made a run for it.” She started telling Connor all about the night before.

“Don’t worry. The great Felicity Smoak never ceases to amaze people. I’m continuously amazed with the smart, beautiful young woman that you have become. I know you’ll knock it.”

Felicity had the widest grin on her face. 

“I love you.” She kissed his cheek.

“Hey, you always have a fan in me.” He smirked as he patted her back.

“I know.” She smiled as she finished the last lose strand of hair.

Felicity grabbed her dress and walked to her walk in closet. She quickly got dressed and walked out to show her brother her final look.

“Wow.” His mouth was wide open.

“Nice?” She laughed.

“Beautiful.” He smiled. “Mom would be so proud.”

Felicity laughed trying to fight a stray tear. “Thank you.”

Just then, Oliver knocked on the door.

“Punctual.” Felicity smiled. “Can you open the door? Please be nice.”

Connor nodded and went to open the apartment door.

Oliver was holding a bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolates.

“Dr Rhodes.” Oliver bowed his head slightly.

“I think it’s about time you call me Connor. Come in, she’ll be out in a few minutes.” 

Oliver nodded and entered the small apartment. Pictures of both Connor and Felicity in different ages adorned the apartment and Oliver couldn’t smile wider.

Connor went to the kitchen and bought two beers for Oliver and himself.

“Thank you.” Oliver said as he took the opened beer.

Connor nodded. “Do me a favor?”

Oliver looked at Connor questioningly.

“Please take good care of her. She deserves the absolute best.” Connor took a sip of his beer.

“I know. I really like her Connor. I know we are right for each other. I know she is the one for me.”

“I know.” He smiled as they cheered and drank their beers.

“I’m ready!” Came the voice Oliver has been waiting for as she walked out of her room and into the living room.

“Wow..” Oliver was speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!


	9. Jackson Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 CHAPTERS IN 2 DAYS  
> WHAT A FEAT

Felicity walked towards him.

“You look beautiful.” Oliver smiled at her as she stood next to him.

“You don’t look bad yourself.” She smiled back as Oliver handed her the bouquet of roses and the box of chocolates.

“Oliver these are beautiful. You didn’t have to.” She took the flowers and put them in an empty vase on the kitchen island.

“I know. I wanted to.” He smiled.

“Okay kids. Im going to bed. Take care of her and have her home by midnight.” Connor teased as Felicity punched his arm.

Connor left both of them in the living room not long after.

“You have no idea how hard it is not to pin you against the wall and kiss you right now.” He mumbled.

Felicity’s face came ever so close to his. “What’s stopping you?” She whispered.

“Your brother. I know you’re very very loud from experience.” He whispered in her ear.

Felicity felt goosebumps run down her spine.

“Okay, if we continue like this I promise you we are never making it to that dinner.” Felicity giggled.

“Okay, lets go.” Oliver held her hand. They walked hand in hand until they reached Oliver’s Jeep Wrangler.

He opened the door for her and helped her in,closing it after. He then rode in the passenger seat.

“Where are you taking me?” She smiled as Oliver started the ignition.

“Somewhere very special.” He smiled as he drove out of his parking spot. Felicity could see that he was driving to Jackson Park. Just as Oliver parked the car near the lake, Felicity was taking in all her surroundings. This place is beautiful, she had to give him that. Oliver got out of the car and turned to the other side to open the door for her.

“Thank you.” Felicity smiled as Oliver took her hand and walked her to the small bridge located above the river.

“This place is very special.” Oliver smiled looking at the water wrapping his arms around Felicity’s waist as she was in front of him.

“Why so?” Felicity asked as she put her head against his chest.

“This is where my dad proposed to my mom. I guess this is just my way of introducing you to them.” Felicity heard his voice crack and turned around to look at him. A few tears were falling against his cheeks. Felicity wiped the tears that were rolling down his face and kissed him tenderly. Oliver subconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist, like a reflex of her kissing him. Felicity pulled away.

“You are the nicest, kindest person I’ve had the chance to get to know. I’m the luckiest person on earth to get to call you mine.” She held both his cheeks with her hands, her thumb slowly caressing his cheeks with her thumb.

“Im the luckiest guy on earth.” He slowly leaned against her hands slightly and smiled. “Come on, we have to go if we don’t want to be late to dinner.” She smiled kissing him slightly.

“Wait. I have something to give you. Wait here.” He ran to the car and opened the trunk. He grabbed a wrapped present and ran back to Felicity.

“Oliver, you’re spoiling me.” She blushed slightly as she took the gift from him. “Least I could do. Go ahead and open it.” He smiled.

Felicity unwrapped the box to show a wooden box that had Queen engraved on the left. She opened it to find a message engraved inside the box.

_**Felicity,** _

_**This is a playlist of songs that describe how much you mean to me, covered by my band. Listen to a song every night we aren’t together. It will feel as if I’m right there beside you.** _

_**Oliver** _

She found a red and gold flash drive. Felicity laughed. “You made me a mixtape?”

“It’s not really a mixtape if it’s not a tape right?” He smirked.

“This is amazing. I love it Oliver. When did you have time to do all this?” She couldn’t help but giggle.

“I have my ways. Now let’s go.” He wrapped his arms around her as they walked back to the car.


	10. The unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner scene!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but hey I’m having a rough week.

Oliver parked his car outside of Chez Louis about half an hour later.

Oliver and Felicity walked hand in hand inside of the restaurant and stood in front of the hostess.

“Queen, table for five?” 

“Right this way sir. Your guest have arrived.” She lead them to a table near the classic piano.

Alex was sat to the left, wearing a navy blue suit and a white blouse accented with a navy blue bow.

Piper sat in front of her wearing a short black dress, rimmed with a lace flower pattern.

Sitting beside Piper was Thea dressed in a white and red checkered pantsuit with a white jacket on top.

Felicity felt like she was slightly undressed, her knee high black dress being simple with no patterns made her feel she wasn’t even close to the Queen standards.

“Hey!” Oliver said hugging Piper and then kissing Alex’s cheek and then hugging Thea.

“This is Felicity Smoak.” He proudly presented his girlfriend to his family.

“It’s so nice to officially meet all of you! Oliver has told me so much about you guys.” She smiled at them as she shook their hands. 

“All good things I hope.” Piper chipped.

Oliver pulled out her chair and waited for her to sit down and then sat down.

“Felicity would you like a drink?” Alex asked as the waiter stood beside her.

“No thanks. I’m on call tonight.” She put her clutch on the table and scooted closer to the table.

“It’s good to finally meet the girl who swept Ollie off his feet.” Piper smirked.

“I’m glad that I did.” Felicity laughed. “Oliver has been nothing but amazing to me since we’ve met.” 

“How did you guys meet? In the hospital?” Asked Thea.

“Not exactly.” Oliver smirked.

“I watched his band play at vintage. Didn’t know we worked together until the day after.” 

Oliver snaked his hand under the table and intertwined their hands together. Felicity knew Oliver had a rough exterior, with all that muscle buildup and beard that she grew very fond of, but she also knew he had his heart set in the right place.

“I remember how mom insisted all of us play an instrument and someone, Oliver, would always complain.” Alex smirked at Oliver.

“What instruments do you play?” Felicity asked.

“I play the saxophone.” Thea said as she took a sip of her wine.

“I play the harp.” Alex chimed in.

“I play the piano.” Piper stated with a shrug.

“Me too! I tried getting into the harp, but I guess the piano won my heart.” Felicity smiled.

“Felicity plays beautifully. She also has amazing vocals.” Oliver states point blank.

Felicity turned bright red.

“Look at us we can start a band.” Thea teased eliciting a laugh from everyone present.

Felicity’s phone rang , an unknown number. She grabbed her phone and stood up.

“Excuse me, I need to take this.” She took her phone and headed to the bathroom. She accepted the call.

“Hello?” Felicity leaned against the wall.

“You look very pretty in the black dress Meghan.”

Felicity went pale.

“How did you know where I was? How did you get my number?” Felicity trembled.

“I know everything. You should know that by now.” He laughed.

“If you come close to me..” Felicity threatened.

“You’ll what? Let Mr. pretty boy kick my ass?” He let out a huff.

“Keep him out of this.” Felicity gritted her teeth.

“Alright. Its not him that I want anyways.” The line went out and Felicity was left staring at her phone.

“Uh Felicity?” Piper asked. 

Piper could sense something was wrong with Felicity as soon as she entered the bathroom. 

Felicity began to shake uncontrollably falling to the ground.

“Felicity!” Piper ran to her side.

Felicity felt like she was suffocating. Her breathes were harder and harder to take.

“Help! Someone help!” Piper shouted as she pulled Felicity’s head into her lap.

Alex came in running.

“Alex call nine one one!” Piper pushed Felicity’s phone towards the taller woman.

“Her eyes are closing why are her eyes closing!?” Alex panicked as Thea and Oliver ran towards them.

“Alex!” Piper screamed at her girlfriend.

“What happened?!” Oliver ran to Felicity’s side and quickly tried waking her up.

People began to gather around them and in that moment Oliver felt Felicity go limp on the floor.


	11. The secret is out

“If we wait she won’t make it. I need someone who can do chest compressions!” He panicked as he ran to the door. Piper ran after him.

“I know how.” She said as Oliver laid Felicity on the back seat of his wrangler. Piper quickly climbed on top of her and started compressions as Oliver quickly started the car and drove off.

“Ten compressions then check for a pulse.” Oliver said as he looked at them through the mirror.

“Keep your eyes on the road!” Piper checked for a pulse.

“There’s a pulse. Weak, but there.” Piper said as Oliver drove to the hospital.

He ran inside as Piper sat beside Felicity and moved a few strands of hair away from her face.

“Maggie! I need a gurney. It’s Dr. Smoak.”

Maggie quickly sprang into action bringing an empty cart into the trauma station. Oliver went to the car and helped Felicity our and laid her on the gurney.

“What happened?!” Connor came running outside.

“She was talking on the phone. Something triggered a panic attack and she started to shake. She then collapsed on the floor.” Piper said as they hurried Felicity inside.

“I’ll take it from here.” Another doctor , Will Halstead said as he pulled the gurney to a trauma room.

“I’m not leaving her!” Oliver pushed Connor aside. Connor pushed him back.

“You know that neither you or I are allowed inside with her. You think I’m happy being here, doing nothing?!” Connor held him against the wall.

It took Oliver a few seconds to calm down and Connor let him go as Thea entered the hospital a couple of minutes later. 

“Hey, is she okay?” Thea put her hand on Oliver’s shoulder.

“We don’t know yet.” He sighed.

“Where’s Alex?” Piper frowned.

“The babysitter had to leave. She went to get Robbie.” 

“Did anyone get Felicity’s purse?” Piper asked.

“It’s with Alex.” 

Oliver sat beside Connor.

“I’m sorry..” Oliver sighed.

“It’s not your fault.” Connor’s pager went off. “God damn it!” He got up. “Keep me updated.” He ran to the elevators.

Will came out of the trauma room what seemed to be ages after Connor has left.

Oliver jumped up as soon as he saw the red head exit.

“Will! Is she okay?” He crossed his arm against his chest.

“Where’s Connor?” Will asked.

“He had to go to see a patient. Will what’s going on?” Oliver pressed on.

“Well I can’t tell for sure until we do further testing, but based on her medical records with everything considered I think she had psychogenic NES.”

Oliver took a deep breath so he can think.

“What does NES mean?” Piper asked.

“NES means a non-epileptic seizure. A NES can be dissociative seizures, which causes are uncontrollable, the can be due to panic attack, triggered by a thought or a reminder of something scary, or it can be factitious seizures, which means faking it to get medical attention. I guess in Felicity’s case it’s the panic attack that set it on. We are sending Felicity for some blood work , CT and a MRI.”

“Can I see her before she goes up?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah, just the less stressed she is the better the results.”

He nodded as he walked inside the room.

“Hey stranger..” he whispered.

Felicity had tears streaming down her face.  
“I’m so sorry.”

“Why are you crying?” He frowned as he put his hands on her cheek, slowly wiping her tears with his thumb.

“I’m such an awful person.” She sniffled.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” He sat beside her holding her hand.

“I wasn’t being honest with you from the beginning, Oliver. I have had a past, and I’m so scared if I tell you now you’re going to leave. I need you.” She sobbed. 

“Everyone has a past Felicity. I can’t judge you for things you’ve done. I won’t ever leave you, all I need is the present and future with you.” He squeezed her hand.

“Oliver..”

“Felicity you can tell me anything.”

“The reason I had the panic attack at the restaurant is because my husband called.”


	12. The Truth

“Excuse me?” Oliver stood from his seat.

“Please hear me out. Please don’t leave.” She held his hand,but Oliver pulled away.

“Oliver..” She felt hurt.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” He stood away from her.

“It’s not that simple.” She shed a tear at Oliver’s reaction.

“You sleeping with me while your married is as simple as that.” He gritted his teeth.

“Excuse me?” Felicity felt extremely offended at Oliver’s accusations. He didn’t know half of it.

“It seems pretty simple to me. I’m just a pawn in this whole thing. Did it ever occur to you that I might actually have feelings for you?! That I was falling in love with you?!”

“Get out.” Felicity looked away, tears slipping down her face.

“Gladly.” He said as he stormed out of the room and slammed the door after him.

“Oliver?” Alex asked as she stood up and walked after him.

“Go home Alex.” Oliver walked out of the hospital door.

To say Alex was confused would be an understatement. She texted Piper , who went home after Alex made it back to the hospital after finding a babysitter for Robbie, that this might take longer than she expected.

Thea walked towards Alex with a cup of coffee. 

“Thank you.” She sighed taking the cup of coffee from her younger sister as she took off her glasses and put them on the top of her head.

“Where is Oliver?” Thea looked inside of the room from the glass window and found no one but Felicity sitting on the bed.

“I don’t know.. how about you go check on Pipes and Robert. Ill stay here with Felicity.” Thea slightly yawned and nodded.

“My phone is opened. Call me if you need me.” She kissed Alex’s cheek as she grabbed her purse.

Alex slowly knocked on Felicity’s door as she entered.

“Where is Oliver?” Felicity’s voice trembled.

“I don’t know kid.” She sighed sitting beside her.

“Alex I’m not a bad person.” She sniffled.

“I know that for a fact.” Alex said. “What happened?”

“I’ll tell you everything. Maybe you would understand.” She mumbled 

-flashback-

It was just after she graduated from MIT.

Felicity and her husband have been married since the ages of seventeen and nineteen. To say that was the biggest mistake she has ever done would be an understatement.

“I’m done Adam. I’m done being a pawn in this whole drug game.” Felicity quickly put some of her clothes in a duffle bag.

“Babe, come on. I promise after this we can have that second honeymoon you wanted.” He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Felicity pushed him away slightly, feeling uncomfortable and smelling the vodka radiating off him.

“I have not felt like your wife since you’ve been in bed with Kubra.” She hissed as she continued to pack her bag.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the bag.

“Kubra and this whole drug game is the reason we can afford all the things you love.”

“What about my husband? Cause the asshole you have become is not the person I fell in love with.” She hissed.

The next thing was never a thing Felicity would expect. Adam had her pinned against the ground with a thud. Felicity groaned in pain.

“What did you say to me?” 

That’s when Felicity felt the first punch,that’s when all she saw was black.  
—  
Felicity woke up hours later still laying on the floor. The sting started rippling around her eyes. She could barely open her eyes. She slowly sat up, her back to the bed, a headache Making her see black. She let out a stifling cry. She couldn’t believe Adam would hit her. 

It happened again and again. Two weeks after the first hit she couldn’t handle it. She slowly got up from the bed, and took her phone and walked as far away as she could from their room. The first number she dialed was nine one one. 

“Hello, 911 what is your emergency?” 

Felicity was packing her things in a duffle bag as she spoke.

“I do not have time to explain. I know about a drug deal that is happening tonight. Kubra Balik is intending on smuggling shit ton of cocaine via private planes and Adam Jason is his right hand man. I know Kubra is on your most wanted list, thought you would like the intel.” She then hung up not waiting for an answer. She smashed the phone against the wall and grabbed her bag and walked out and straight to the airport. She then bought a one way ticket to Chicago. 

“Shit.” She mumbled as she sat on the plane seat headed to her hometown. As soon as she landed she checked in to a hotel, not wanting anyone to know she was home. It took her a couple of month to legally change her name, and erase every trace of Meghan that ever existed. She was now Felicity Smoak.  
—-  
“And I’ve been on the run ever since. A couple of months later, I run into one of the good people who were forced to work for Kubra. She told me he sent her to look for me. To catch me alive. I did send him to jail after all. Fifteen years,Adam ten.” Felicity took a breath as she started to fumble with her fingers. A nervous habit she picked up after all that happened to her.

“Felicity.. what are you going to do?” Alex held Felicity’s hand comfortingly.

“I can’t drag you into this. Oliver will be a target, you, Piper , Robbie, my brother. I can’t live with the feeling I would be hurting you guys. I’ll just leave. Until they lay off my back. I know someone in Mexico who would keep me hidden.”

“You think this would solve anything?” Alex sighed.

“No. At least you guys will be fine. I don’t really care about me at the moment. I did this to myself.”

“Felicity I will not let you do this. You are family now. This is not how it works.”

“I’m not family. Your brother doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore.”

“You know that isn’t true. He just needs time to process things.”

“I know.. I just don’t know what to do.” She wiped a stray tear.

“Just sleep a little. I’ll call someone see if we can get you a security detail.”

Felicity sighed. “Thank you for listening to me.”

“Anytime kid.” She smiled as felicity drifted into sleep.


	13. The unfathomable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Oliver have THE talk

Oliver woke up with the worst hangover. He groaned as he hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. He was already an hour late to their shift.

To say he wasn’t looking forward to his shift would be an understatement.

Knowing Felicity she would be up and running. Twelve hours face to face would be the last thing he would want right now.

Maybe he should just call in sick.

He sat up in bed and groaned. The headache will not subside anytime soon.

He grabbed his phone and opened it to find ten missed calls and six different texts all from Alex.

A.Q: sent at 6:00 AM: We need to talk.

A.Q: sent at 6:01 AM: Oliver Jonas Queen I know for a fact you aren’t ignoring me.

A.Q: sent at 6:01 AM: I called Maggie and she told me you never made it to your shift.

A.Q: sent at 6:06AM: Don’t make me come there. You will not like what I’ll do if you make me drive half way across town this early in the morning.

A.Q: sent at 6:11 AM: Okay I’m on my way and I swear if you don’t have a good reason for not answering my texts you will not like what I’ll do.

A.Q: sent at 6:15 AM: The only excuses I’m accepting are either your dead or nothing.

Oliver looked at his clock again. It was six thirty. He sighed as he threw his phone on the other side of the bed. Alex’s wrath was the last thing he needed right now. He walked to his medicine cabinet and got the Advil jar and took two. He then walked to the kitchen and filled his glass with water.

A couple of seconds later came non-stop knocking at his door.

“Your car is parked outside. I know you’re in there! Open open open!” The knocking continued.

Oliver groaned his headache only getting worse with every knock. He walked to the door and opened it.

“Don’t you have your keys?!” Oliver asked exasperated.

“I came here from the hospital you dimwit.” She hit him in the back of his head. Oliver winced in pain.

“Have you been drinking?!” She looked at him annoyed.

“It was a one time thing Alex.” He hissed.

“It’s never a one time thing.” Alex said equally pissed.

“I was out I had a couple of drinks.” He walked away from her.

“Oh no no no! You do not get to walk away from me while I’m speaking to you!” She closed the door and walked after him and grabbed his hand to stop him. Oliver stumbles a little as the hungover got the best of him.

“Look at you! You can’t even stand properly!”

“Maybe if you stop screaming at me this headache might go!” He shouted back.

“I’m calling Dr. Charles.” Alex stated as she grabbed her phone.

“What so they can suspend me? I said it was a one time thing Alex!” He was beyond pissed.

“That’s what you said when Catherine left. Was it a one time thing? No it wasn’t.” Alex walked beside her brother.

Oliver was now beyond angry. He punched the nearest wall making Alex jump back a little. Oliver moved back a little holding his hand.

“That was low.” Oliver whispered.

Alex quickly grabbed a bag of frozen peas from the freezer and grabbed her brother’s hand and laid it on the table. It was bleeding so she grabbed the first aid kit that was under the sink and started cleaning it.

“I do what I do and say what I say because I care Oliver. I will never forgive myself if you started drinking again. You and Thea are the only family I have left. Mom would be..”

“Don’t bring mom into this.” Oliver pulled his hand away from Alex.

“What I mean is.. I can’t let you go back Oliver. Look at the progress you made in two years. Are you willing to throw all that away for a misunderstanding?” Alex sat on one of the barstools leaving her brother to calm down.

“Felicity was my first.. since Catherine and she is married Alex.. I thought that she could actually be the one for me. I have not felt what I had with Felicity with anyone. Ever. Not even Catherine.”

Alex gasped a little. Oliver was opening up about Catherine and that was something not even his psychiatrist could do.

“I imagined marrying her and buying an actual house together.” He sighed as he bandaged his hand.

“To find out she was married, was so much worse than Catherine leaving.” He looked away. 

Alex got up and turned him around and hugged him. She knew how hard it was for him to open up about anything. Since Alex could remember Oliver was the kind of person to never say what was on his mind.

Oliver let out a sob and held Alex tighter.

“Hey.. she had a good reason. Maybe talk to her. She will tell you everything. She was heartbroken when you left. We talked, she really did have a good reason.”

“Is she okay?” He moved away a little.

“She’s fine. I drove her home before I came over. Mrs. Goodwin gave her the day off.” She sighed.

He nodded. 

“Go home Alex. I’ll take a shower and go see her.” He sighed. He needed an explanation. A good one. He wasn’t going to sit there and imagine what if.

“Please go easy on her.” She kissed her cheek.

“Yeah..” he smiled at her.

“Pipes and Robbie and I will come over tonight. I’ll make sloppy joes.” She smiled. 

“Yeah okay.” He nodded as Alex got up.

“Oliver please no more drinking?” Alex looked up at him.

Oliver just nodded. He wasn’t going to have this conversation again.

Alex walked to the door as soon as she made sure Oliver was in the shower and left.


	14. A dark turn of events

Oliver parked his car in the empty spot in front of Felicity’s apartment building. He sat their thinking if it’s the right thing to do.

He took a sip out of the mini vodka he bought the night before. If Alex was there she would be upset with him, pissed even. At that moment Oliver felt like it was the only way to think straight.

He walked out of the car, stumbling a little,the vodka getting to his head. He called the elevator and waited, a knot forming in his stomach.

The elevator came and he pressed the tenth floor. He held a single rose. He remembered her mentioning that roses were her favorite.

“It resembles everything beautiful in the world.” She stated.

He walked down the hallway and stood in front of her apartment. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

Conor opened the door and looked at Oliver questioningly.

“Oliver? Where is Felicity?” He looked at Oliver then out on to the hallway.

“I actually came to see her.” Oliver frowned slightly.

“She went out two hours ago. She said she was going to see you?” Conor grabbed his phone. “Maybe she went to the hospital?”

“I’ve been at home all day. Call Maggie.” Oliver was confused to say the least. She knew where he lived. If she was going to actually go see him she would have been there over an hour and a half ago. Connor grabbed his phone and dialed Maggie’s cellphone and Oliver quickly dialed Felicity’s number.

“You have reached Felicity Smoak’s phone. I’m currently unavailable.. you know a twelve hour shift and what not. Leave your name and a message and I will call back as soon as I can! Bye!”

“Damn it, Felicity.”he sighed.

“She didn’t go to the hospital.” Connor grabbed his jacket.

“Where are you going?” Oliver looked at Connor.

“I’m going to the police station. I’m going to file a missing person case.” Connor walked to the door.

“I’m coming with you.” Oliver walked to the elevator.

Damn it Felicity...

—

-At the police station-

“A blonde.. she has blue eyes.. 5’5.” Oliver was talking to one of the officers as Connor was speaking to someone else. He saw the all too familiar face walking in to the precinct.

“Felicity?” He ran to her but she walked right past him and to captain Dinah Drake’s office. Oliver and Connor walked right after her.

“Captain Drake.. I.. I would like to report a murder. You will find the body in the urban forest.”

“Felicity.. how do you know all this?” Asked Connor.

“Because.. I was the one who put it there.”


	15. Chapter 15

“What?” Asked Connor in disbelief.

“Ms. Smoak are you confessing to a murder? That you committed?” Asked captain Drake.

“Yes.” Nodded Felicity.

“No.” Said Oliver.

Felicity looked at Oliver.

“I told you I don’t need anyone to cover for me.” Oliver stated. “I was gonna confess after we found you.” He sighed.

“Okay what the hell is going on.” Asked Connor.

“I killed Adam.” Oliver stated.

“Oliver don’t.” Said Felicity.

“I don’t need your protection Felicity. I killed him because he was going to hurt you.”

“So, if we go to the crime scene..” Dinah tried. 

“You’ll find a silver nine millimeter gun.. but with no fingerprints. I thought I would get away with it.” 

Captain Drake grabbed handcuffs and put them around Oliver’s wrists.

“ Oliver Queen, You’re under arrest for murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in court. You have the right to talk to a lawyer for advice before we ask you any questions. You have the right to have a lawyer with you during questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish.”

“Oliver.. captain Drake.. no.” Felicity whimpered.

“It’s okay.” Oliver reassured her.

“I need a moment with Oliver please..” She looked at Dinah.

“After we’re done processing and questioning him.” She nodded as she took Oliver into an interrogation room.

Felicity let out a sob. This can’t be happening. Connor slowly hugged his little sister and kissed her forehead.

Oliver waited in the empty room. It’s been an hour. The silence was defying. They asked him a bunch of question that he answered randomly. Time seemed to slowly pass as he slowly counted. The coping mechanism Alex has taught him in his younger years. The doors opened and in came the blonde he waited to see. She slowly came in and closed the door behind her.

“Why? Why would you do that..” She sat in-front of him grabbing his hand.

“I would do anything to protect you.” He said.

“I had to do it Oliver.. he was going to hurt you. I needed to get rid of that part of my past. It would have hunted me for the rest of my..”

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me.” He squeezed her hand tightly.

“How did you.. know? About the gun and uh.. that I would have wiped the finger prints off it?”

“I guess you can say I know my genius girlfriend wouldn’t leave her prints on a gun. I saw the gun in your drawer when I was trying to hide something from you.”

“What? What were you hiding?” She frowned.

“That’s not important now. I need to ask you for a favor.” He traced her finger a little, subconsciously.

“Anything..” he’s giving up his life for her.

“I need you to contact Laurel Lance. Tell her it’s time to cash in the favor.”


	16. The trial

“Thank you for meeting me in such short notice.”

“I never thought he would finally cash in on that favor.. Laurel Lance district attorney.” The blonde slowly shook her hand and sat back down. Felicity noticed that she had a prosthetic leg and guessed Oliver had something to do with it.

“Felicity Smoak.. Certified genius and first year resident at Chicago medical.”

“Where is Oliver?” Laurel frowned. “Haven’t seen him in ages..”

“He’s in custody.. because of me.”

“Is this some sort of joke? Oliver Queen? In jail?”

“This is in no way a joke Ms. Lance.. I.. I felt threatened so I.. killed a guy and he took the blame.” She whispered so no one could hear.

“Okay, I’ll most definitely need more details.”

Felicity told her everything, from the day he hit her the first time, to the day she called the cops and ran away, to the day he threatened her on the phone to what happened two nights before.

“Wow.. so it was considered self defense.” laurel stated.

“Yes.. if it were me in there. Oliver had no reason to kill him.” Felicity started rubbing her hand on her skirt. A nervous habit she picked up studying late at nights for her medical degree.

“I know someone who owes me a favor. I’ll get the best possible deal I could for him. I would do anything for him after what he did.”

“What did he do if you don’t mind me asking?” Felicity asked, part curiosity and part jealousy.

“He saved me and my daughter. We were in a car accident and he was a site medic. The car was about to blow up, gasoline meets excruciating heat, so everyone walked naturally walk away. He risked his life, came through the broken window, saved my three year old and got me out. He then built my leg from scratch cause the hospital had no fundings to actually make me one. So I don’t only owe him for saving my daughter’s life but I also owe him for saving mine. Now my husband and Oliver are inseparable.. Tommy considers him as a brother.. and so do I..”

“Yeah..that sounds a lot like something that would come out of him.” Felicity let out a heavy sigh.

“Don’t worry.. we will get him out of there.” Laurel slightly laid her hand over Felicity’s.  
——-  
One week later.

Alex walked into the courtroom to find the familiar blonde sitting in the front row. She walked to the front of the court room and took a seat beside her.

“Hi..” Alex whispered.

“Hi..” Felicity started subconsciously rubbing her stomach, which was something Alex hasn’t left unthought of.

“I hope this goes better than we’re expecting.” Alex dragged her nails through her long black hair.

“I hope so too.. for my sake. How is Robbie and Piper?” 

Alex rolled her eyes. “That’s a story for another time. Robbie is fine. He’s with a babysitter right now.”

Laurel walked in holding a folder full of papers. She walked to her seat and as people started filling in Felicity’s breath quickened.

Soon everyone was seated and it was time for the trial to begin.

Seconds later Oliver came out of the side door wearing the orange jumpsuit. For a few seconds Oliver and Felicity’s eyes met, as he noticed the tears falling down Felicity’s face and Alex holding her hand tightly, nervousness evident on her face. He smiled at both of them to reassure them that everything is gonna be okay. He sat next to Laurel and leaned in and whispered “I have faith in you.” In her ear.  
—-  
"All rise for the Honorable Judge Jefferson." Everyone stood up as the judge made his way to his seat.

"Please be seated. Bailiff, that is our first case?"

“Your Honor, our first case is Oliver Queen vs. the United States of America."

“Is the Prosecution ready?” Asked Judge Jefferson . Oliver knew the lawyer. Andrew Malik is one of the best Lawyers on Starling City, but he still had faith that Laurel can beat him in her sleep.

“Yes, Your Honor.” Malik stated as he seemed very confident in himself.

“Is the Defense ready?”

“Yes, Your Honor.” Replied Laurel confidence taking over her.

“Very well, the Prosecution may make opening statements."

“Your honor.. people of the jury a crime was committed. Murder, is not an easy thing to do. Oliver Queen here did not only murder a person he almost made his girlfriend take the blame for it! He killed a man with a wife and kids. I can’t imagine the pain they’re going through all because of that monster.. I am planning to prove how much of an awful thing that murder was and how heartless this man in front of you actually is. Thank you your honor.”

"The defense may make opening statements."

Laurel stood up and walked to stand in front of the judge. “Your honor.. people of the jury, Oliver Queen is the furthest thing from a monster. He is a Harvard graduate, he spent the better part of the last ten years saving people’s lives as an emergency room doctor, including mine. He wouldn’t hurt a fly let alone kill someone just for the fun of it. Adam was a threat to Felicity Smoak’s life, has been harassing her over the phone and caused her to be admitted to the hospital due to a severe panic attack. If anything Oliver has did this world a favor. Thank you your honor.”

"The Prosecution may call its first witness.”

Felicity muted the rest of the trailer. Oliver had complete faith in Laurel so did she. She seemed like she knew what she was doing.

After what seemed like hours the moment came and Alex and Felicity were holding hands tightly and Felicity’s other hand was on her stomach subconsciously.

“Members of the jury, have you reached a verdict?" 

“No your honor. We call for a mistrial.”

“The members of the jury have spoken. This trial is dismissed.”

Felicity let out a sob as she ran to his arms. He held her tightly.

“I told you everything will be okay. As long as you have me.. everything is going to be okay.”


	17. More like family

Oliver and Felicity decided to spend the day together in Oliver’s apartment. Holding each other, loving each other just a little bit more. Felicity was sleeping on his chest holding on to his shirt tightly. She was unusually silent but Oliver knew why she was.

“It was all his fault.” He whispered.

“I didn’t know he had a kids.. a wife.” He noticed her voice broke.

“He was harassing and threatening you. He didn’t put family into consideration. You were protecting yourself.” Oliver stroked her hair.

“But I am a mur..” she couldn’t say the word. An uncontrolled whimper slipped from her mouth.

Oliver held her tightly. “Sh.. it’s okay. It’s all okay.”

“No it’s not! I am a murderer Oliver! I killed someone with a wife and kids! I can’t imagine what his wife would do! I can’t imagine someone taking you away from me. I’m such a terrible person!” She sobbed.

“He was going to hurt you. He sent you to the hospital twice. He was threatening to get to you. He was haunting you. He was an abusive criminal. You never know, maybe they’re better off without him.”

“I need to talk to her. To see her. To make sure her kids are okay. To make sure they’re living well. They didn’t get to choose their dad.” She sniffled. “If he was the same as when we were married then they’re most probably very distraught in general.”

“If thats What you want.” He wiped her tears away and kissed her on the lips slightly.

“I love you.” Felicity whispered.

“What?” Three words. Eight letters. That’s all it took to render Oliver Queen speechless.

“I love you Oliver Queen. More than anyone should love another person. I’m so glad I was in that coffee shop that day. I’m glad we work in the same place. I’m glad that you and my brother get a long. I’m also glad that while you were.. being trialed Alex and I became very close. I grew up always wishing I had a sister, and Alex fills that spot for me. I can’t imagine my life without you for a second. I love you..” 

Oliver quickly kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Oliver broke the kiss and whispered, “I love you Felicity Smoak. I love you so much.”

Felicity let out a sigh of relief with tears falling down her face.

“I didn’t think you would be ready to say it back.” She laughed.

“I was ready to say it that day at the coffee shop.” He slowly put his forehead against hers.

“Never leave me.” She whispered.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He kissed her and pulled her closer and held her tightly.

-later that night-

“No.. get away from me.” 

Oliver jolted awake thinking Felicity was in trouble. He looked at a sleeping , thrashing Felicity.

“Felicity honey..” he tried waking her up.

“No! No!” She thrashed harder.

“Felicity!” Oliver held her, as she woke up screaming her lungs out pushing him away.

“Sh.. Sh Felicity! Felicity it’s me Oliver!” He grabbed her and held her tighter but she was still thrashing. She began sobbing and pulled away from him and got up from bed.

“Felicity.” Oliver got up from bed.

“I need some fresh air.” She got dressed in sweatpants and a tank top.

“Okay, wait I’ll get dressed and we can go for a..”

“I’m going out alone.” She grabbed her jacket and her sneakers.

“Felicity..” Oliver began , worried about her.

“I’m fine.” She smiled at him, only he knew it was fake.

“Please talk to me.” He stood beside her as she took to steps away. 

“I won’t be late.” She tied her shoelaces and walked to the apartment door not looking back twice.  
—

Felicity walked aimlessly around star city. She didn’t have any place specific to go to, she just walked and walked until she hit the local bar.

She sat at one of the booths and ordered one of their menus. She sighed annoyed. She was tired, hungry, not being able to and wanted to be at home in Oliver’s arms. Even though she knew Oliver was by her side , being the sweet man he is, but she couldn’t burden him any longer. The way he fought for her, the way he holds her, loving her. She hated that such a sweet man got stuck with her. 

She sighed closing the menu.

“Isn’t it a little late for you to be out? Or are your cravings just too strong?”

Felicity looked up to see Alex in a waitress outfit.

“What are you doing here? Is Pipes with you?How did you know?” She looked at Alex and then at her stomach.

“At court you kept rubbing your belly. Do not even start with Piper. How far along?” She sat at the opposite side of her.

“Nine weeks.. What happened? Aren’t you going to get in trouble with the boss?” Felicity looked at her curiously.

“Hey boss! The new shipment of beer just made it through the back. Just need you to come sign for it.”

Alex got up. “You can’t get in trouble with the boss when you are the boss. I’ll be right back.” She walked to the back as a waitress came to take Felicity’s order.

“I’ll have the wings, sliders and fries please.”

“You a friend of the boss?” Asked the curly haired ginger waitress.

“More like family.” She smiled.  
——-  
Oliver was pacing through the living room waiting for Felicity to walk through the door, when he received a text message.

AQ: Felicity is with me x

He quickly texted a reply.

OQ: Is she okay? Do I need to come pick her up?

AQ: Nah. We decided to make it a girls night. Just her and me. Gonna take her home with me tonight.

OQ: text me if anything happens.

He put his phone on the night stand and sighed as he stared at the ceiling.  
——  
“I came home, to find her with her ex on my bed.” Alex took a sip of her beer.

“Are you okay?” Felicity said pushing the plate of wings in front of Alex, which she gladly took one.

“I.. no. We haven’t told Robert yet. He just thinks that Piper is away at work.”

“Who is he staying with?” Felicity looked at Alex and noticed her watery eyes.

“Lorna.. Nicky’s wife is taking care of him for the night. I need to get the bar up and running.”

Felicity just stared at Alex, wishing she was half as strong and half as witty.

“I’m here. When and wherever.” Felicity smiled at Alex as a smile was given back.

“So I’m going to be an aunt ?” Alex smirked

“I haven’t told him yet. I don’t even know if he would want a baby. We just said “I love you.” For the first time today!” Felicity said stuffing her face with a few fries. 

“Knowing him, he will be ecstatic!”

“He doesn’t deserve all the baggage that comes with being with me Alex..”

“Your past doesn’t define you. It should never define you. Adam was a fucking asshole who didn’t deserve you. He ruined what could have been the greatest treasure he would have had.”

“I.. killed him.” She whispered. “Oliver would have taken the blame for me in seconds. I don’t want to live knowing that he would choose me over himself. He doesn’t deserve it. He doesn’t deserve all this damage to his life or career. He is an amazing doctor who I know will go to the ends of the earth to make sure all his patients are taken care of. Like Laurel. I know that being with him is putting his career in jeopardy and I hate the thought that I could be the reason he ruins something so good for himself.”

“It was his choice. Everyone is responsible for their choices.”

“But here is the thing, he might make a hasty choice now, and regret it later. It will be all my fault.”

“All I know is.. you are a one in a million. He loves you and he will be the best father for that child. I’m not just saying this because he’s my brother.”

Felicity sighed. 

“You’re right. Now help me think of a way to tell him without freaking him the fuck out.”


End file.
